Meu Natal com você
by Srta. Maya
Summary: o Natal é uma época de celebrações, alegria e presentes... mas para Ikki e Shizune, o Natal é a data de descobertas sentimentais entre eles...


Meu Natal com você__ _Srta. Maya_

Disclaimer: _Saint Seiya não me pertence e sim ao Mr. Masami Kurumada!!! Por que se me pertencesse, certos casais já seriam definidos por minha vontade extrema, hahahahahahaha!!_

Shizune sempre foi uma garota esforçada. Garotas como ela eram raridade de se encontrar no Japão. Ela era uma exemplo de se ter: estudiosa, sonhadora, romântica ao extremo e super dedicada no trabalho.

Desde que terminou a faculdade de Administração na Toudai, a garota resolveu trabalhar como secretária da herdeira da Fundação GRAAD Saori Kido. Lógico que Shizune não era a única a querer ganhar o emprego. Concorrera contra outras 25 pessoas.

No final obteve essa vitória e começou a trabalhar incansavelmente na empresa, transmitir recados e avisos de reuniões para Srta. Kido.

Aparentemente, naquele mês de março era uma maravilha: bom salário, um apartamento numa área nobre de Tóquio, suas coisas recém-obtidas com seu trabalho e gastos moderados. Porém, Shizune era desprovida de algo: do amor.

Por diversas vezes se perguntou o porquê dela não ter alguém pra amar?

Tivera muitos amores...todos platônicos. E não era para menos, todos os rapazes só viam Shizune como uma melhor amiga de um cara, dando conselhos amorosos, motivando-os na conquista e não muito raro dar uma de pombo-correio.

A garota sofria muito por causa disto. Mas nem tudo estava perdido. Pois foi ali mesmo, na empresa que ela o conheceu.

____________F____________E____________L_________I________Z_______ _____N_________A________T_______A____L________

Lobo Solitário. Palavras como essas definem o que Ikki Amamiya é na verdade. Mesmo tendo enfrentado diversos inimigos, muito mais fortes do que ele próprio, sempre venceu... com um bater de asas do lendário pássaro Fênix!

Apesar dos últimos acontecimentos nas batalhas, o cavaleiro se manteve indiferente. Seu irmão Shun, cavaleiro de Andrômeda, se tornou não só sua única família, mas sim uma prioridade de vida. Fez de tudo para ele sentir-se feliz e esquecer das lutas, sangues, perdas imperdoáveis. E pensar que Hades, deus do Inferno quase se apossou do corpo de Andrômeda e ainda Pandora ter contribuído com isso e mais tarde, passar a ajudar Fênix a partir rumo aos Campos Elíseos. Mas aquilo eram águas passadas...

Mas existia algo mais doloroso em sua alma de santo de Atena. Uma delas eram as lembranças do seu treinamento infernal na Ilha da Rainha da Morte, mais tarde comandar os renegados Cavaleiros Negros e ainda por cima tentar matar seu próprio irmão. Contudo, a mais sofrida das lembranças era a morte de sua amada Esmeralda. Sem duvida, o fim desta garota abalou totalmente seu coração e abriu enormes feridas em seu espírito.

Desde então passou a ser frio, sarcástico e muito distante das pessoas. Atualmente segue a vida normalmente como executivo geral na empresa de Saori Kido. O que Ikki não imaginava era que durante 10 meses, conviveria na empresa, com uma garota com os sintomas quase semelhantes aos seus.

___________F_____E____L____I_____Z______-__ ________N________A______T________A_________L________

Nestes meses de trabalho, Shizune Hayashi ficara admirando o executivo de longe. Na verdade, tinha se encantado totalmente por ele, pois ele tinha um porte físico de dar inveja aos outros homens: alto, musculoso, pele bronzeada, incríveis olhos e cabelos azuis e uma cicatriz na testa, resultado do seu treino para cavaleiro.

Apesar desta "flertada platônica", nunca conversou com Ikki e muito menos sequer ter chegado perto dele. Muitas vezes já o vira ser rígido com os funcionários, se invocava se alguém estivesse marcando seus passos e também sendo ríspido com certas mulheres com nível de vulgaridade muito elevado. Tudo isso causava um tremor no corpo e medo em Hayashi, levando um pensamento quase definido que não teria a menor chance com ele, mesmo amando-o sem saber.

____F_____E____L____I_____Z__ __N____A____T____A____L________

Ele sempre soube do jeito dela o observar com freqüência. Mas Ikki não ligava para isso. Como homem de relacionamentos passageiros, preferia mulheres de iniciativa na cama.

Mulheres como Shizune, era um pouco complicado. Ela aparenta ser muito carente, delicada e desprotegida. Isso também chama a atenção do cavaleiro. Mas não parou por aí. Fênix resolveu investigar tudo sobre Shizune com a ajuda de Shun. Neste meio tempo, seus amigos e até mesmo Saori notaram que ele estava se apaixonando pouco a pouco por ela.

Ikki sempre negou isso com braveza, porem num dia qualquer em que todos trabalhavam com tanto empenho nas tarefas e funções, o cavaleiro estava entregando alguns papeis a Hyoga o cavaleiro de Cisne e relações públicas na empresa, quando viu Shizune batendo um papo legal com Nachi, outro cavaleiro, desta vez da constelação de Lobo.

Ver Hayashi sorrindo com tudo que Lobo dizia fez o sangue de Ikki ferver de ódio.

"Eu não acredito! A secretária conversando com o trouxa do Nachi!!! Isso não é possível. Droga! Quem aquele desclassificado pensa que é para fazer minha Shizune rir?"

Espantou-se com o pensamento. Desde quando Shizune era propriamente "sua"?

Foi então que Fênix admitiu a contragosto seu amor por Hayashi, mas nunca assumiu isso para Shun e nem para outros cavaleiros.

Ele pretendia falar quando todos estiverem celebrando o Natal.

_____F_____E____L____I_____Z__ __N____A____T____A____L________

_24 DE DEZEMBRO___ 20H45_

Seu apartamento estava decorado com todos os requisitos natalinos. Todos os Natais Shizune passou sempre sozinha. Mas parece desta vez uma amiga e o namorado viriam ao Japão fazer companhia a ela.

Trata-se de Marie Anne Hemingway, sua amiga desde os tempos do colégio. A ultima noticia que se teve dela era que estava morando numa cidade da costa leste americana chamada Metro City e que trabalha numa unidade tática da policia local, os S.T.A.R.S.

Depois de vestir-se com um quimono rosa com flores e ajeitar o cabelo, ouve-se a campainha e Shizune abre a porta:

--Konnichiwa Shizune!- saudou alegremente Marie, mais conhecida na polícia como Agente Maya. ao seu lado está Jason Harris, codinome Goldfield, namorado de Marie!

--Konnichiwa Marie!- retribuiu Hayashi, abraçando a amiga e o companheiro dela.

--E ai? Está pronta para o Natal na rua e depois em casa?

--Estou sim. Vamos!

Assim que saíram do apê, o trio caminha nas ruas embranquecidas pela neve na cidade nipônica. Gold e Maya conversavam animadamente e trocavam idéias sobre o Japão. Já Shizune estava do lado deles, ouvindo com alegria o papo deles.

Durante o passeio no parque Ueno, a garota avista alguém vestindo um quimono samurai de cor branca e preta, acompanhado de um grupo de 4 pessoas e uma dama incrivelmente bela. Logo reconheceu que dama era Saori Kido e os amigos delas, Seiya Ogawara, Shiryu Suiyama e sua namorada Shunrei, Hyoga Yukida e Eiri, Shun Amamiya e June e... Ikki Amamiya!

Assim que avistou Shizune acompanhada de um casal gringo, Ikki e seus amigos foram em direção ao trio e depois das apresentações, o executivo geral vê a secretária de Saori sentar-se no banco da praça meio longe deles. Hayashi estava tão perdida em seus devaneios que não percebeu a presença de um certo alguém... e justamente dele!

_____F_____E____L____I_____Z__ __N____A____T____A____L________

--Posso me juntar a você nesta solidão? – perguntou Ikki, já achando que Shizune esteja se isolando do grupo.

Esta por sua vez, ficou receosa com aquela pergunta, mas no fim acabou aceitando o cavaleiro sentar-se junto a ela.

Mesmo sentados juntos naquele banco publico, nenhuma palavra foi trocada, nenhum suspiro, nada!

Tentando quebrar o silencio entre eles, Shizune decidiu seguir os seus instintos e decidida, resolveu revelar algo que ocultou durante 10 meses de trabalho na Fundação.

--Preciso te dizer algo!- falou Shizune, de cabeça baixa, com medo de que sua tentativa de se declarar a Amamiya seja frustrante.

--Fala. – indagou Ikki, sempre frio em suas palavras.

--pode parecer estranho, mas...

--pare Shizune! Eu não agüento. Agora eu preciso dizer algo para você!—disse em tom desesperado. Já sua delicada companheira ficou muito assustada, devido ao modo que Ikki interrompeu sua "declaração"

--pois diga e com calma.

-- eu nunca fui bom em assumir certas coisas...mas tem momentos em nossas vidas que é preciso ser dito... e uma delas é a que me causa angustia em meu coração.

"_o que poderia ser tão angustiante para você Ikki?"_, pensou Shizune mais assustada ainda. Será que ela própria com seu jeito simples e educado podia irritar alguém de temperamento forte como Amamiya?

-- e o que poderia ser Amamiya-san?—perguntou com ar de curiosidade e duvida Hayashi.

--Que eu te amo Shizune!—disse sem se desesperar e encarando os olhos negros da bela secretaria de quimono.

Aquelas palavras...era tudo que queria ouvir. Hayashi percebeu naqueles olhos azulados a coragem e sinceridade que Amamiya pôde ter em dizer "Eu te amo"

Antes mesmo que pudesse se aproximar dele para abraçá-lo e beijá-lo, logo foi impedida de começar a chegar perto.

--mesmo que eu te ame muito, não quero por sua vida em risco Shizune. Na verdade, tenho medo de te perder como eu perdi alguém que amava muito.

Por isso te peço mesmo não sabendo do seus sentimentos que não alimente a idéia de nós dois...juntos.

Dito isso ele se levanta e caminha nas ruas gélidas de Tóquio sozinho e cabisbaixo.

Vendo-o andar na rua, a secretária deixa cair uma lagrima em seu rosto. Apesar de saber que Ikki alimenta o mesmo amor que ela alimenta por ele, Shizune sentia-se fraca e acabada. Não estava disposta sofrer de amor no Natal e nem perder o homem dos seus sonhos.

Foi então que Marie Anne surge do seu lado, consolando a amiga nipônica.

--é ele o cara que mexe em seu coração Shizune?- perguntou cheia de curiosidade.

--sim, mas ele não me quer! Teme me perder algum dia de forma trágica como a antiga amada dele.- sibilou Hayashi, em seguida se desmanchar em prantos

--se ele gosta de você, deve correr o risco de tudo! Fala isso pra ele Shizune, diga o que sente fale tudo. Mesmo ele insistindo de não te querer, pelo menos tentou. Vai Shizune, vá atrás dele e diga tudo!-

Já recuperada e motivada pelo discurso de Maya, a jovem corre na rua, tentando alcançar aquele que ama demais.

--IKKI!!!!! PARE POR FAVOR! EU PRECISO DIZER ALGO! – gritou Shizune, sem importar-se com as pessoas no caminho.

já o cavaleiro ouviu o grito dela e se vira pra trás com o objetivo de saber que confissão ela tinha a dizer.

--Ikki...- ofegante e nervosa, a jovem o encara e fala mais coisas—o que eu queria dizer naquela hora, que guardo algo também em mim e preciso dizer.

Eu também gosto de você! Amo você há mais de 10 meses. Sei de tudo de você Ikki. E mesmo que não me queira, devia saber que pode correr o risco. Eu topo tudo por amor. Não tenho medo de nada nesta vida Amamiya e...

Foi interrompida por ele mais uma vez. Mas desta vez foi com... um beijo.

Um beijo que vale por um milhão de palavras de amor, vale por milhares de declarações. Ele a abraçava bem forte, como se a protegesse de todas as coisas possíveis de acontecer... aquele Natal serviu para seus corações se unirem!

--EU TE AMO!- falou os dois, com o timbre sincronizado de amor.

Ao longe o casal não percebeu os olhares aprovadores de seus amigos e parentes.

Shun estava radiante por seu irmão voltar a amar. Marie e Jason sorriam e depois trocaram um beijo natalino.

Meia-noite. Toca o sino da igreja japonesa e todos trocam felicitações de Natal e presentes aos seus companheiros.

--Feliz Natal Ikki, eu te amo!

--Feliz Natal e eu também te amo Shizune!

FIM E FELIZ NATAL!

**Notas:** Shizune Hayashi é uma personagem que eu mesma criei!!

Os personagens Marie Anne e Jason pertencem a fic Charlie Team II by Goldfield

Deixem reviews plizz


End file.
